


Happy Halloween

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outbreak gang throw an Halloween party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Halloween**

**October 31**

Ahh...Halloween...no doubt about it that it the most scariest holiday of the year...

Every year at Halloween is full of excellent opportunities. Children go out to treat-or-treat and their loving parents are enjoying them with parties or watching scary movies. 

For Halloween, this was a opportunity to throw a costume party. However, what was most interesting was the fact that it was the first Halloween George was spending with...Cindy as a married couple.

After the incident, they planned to get married in March 27 and they moved into a crafty house. Soon they started to check out the places and explore some...but they got close again for the first time in forever.

George was busy coming straight home from the grocery store in which he picked up some chocolate chip cookies, fruit punch, soda and a couple of spices and seasons for their dinner. He was dressed as one of the Three Musketeers.

As he came home, he found the house being decorated with all the Halloween decorations.

"Wow...she made it scary inside..." He said, being impressed with the living room being deck out like a haunted house. He then decided to kick up his feet on the couch and watch some TV while music is playing in the background. 

"Perfect..." Cindy thought to herself as she was watching him enjoy himself in his quality time, hiding from their bedroom. Now it's time to show off her costume. She then came out of their bedroom wearing a black strapless one-piece, bow tie, cuffs, seamed fishnets, black high heels and bunny ears and tail. She still wears her hair in a ponytail. 

"Wow...that's a nice costume you got there. You look like a...Playboy girl." George spoke to her as the costume was distracting him and the TV. 

"So did you brought the items like I asked?" She asked.

"I sure did." He said. 

"Okay. Let's finish setting up the food."

He got up and went to the kitchen. He helped her make some dessert and the punch. At around 7:30 PM, the doorbell rang and she opened it. It was Alyssa. She was wearing her karate outfit and was holding a bowl of candy. 

"Hello there. I thought you guys need this." She said.

"Well, now that you mention it, we need that." He said, taking the bowl from her and putting it on the table. 

She walks in the living room and started to watch TV. The doorbell rung again and this time he open it. It was Jim, dressed up as Price Charming. 

"I look like a prince, right?" He asked.

"You sure are! Maybe you can someone if you wear that costume." Cindy said. 

He came in and looked around to see if they're any zombies in here. He sighed when he discovered there are none, just a decoration. He then saw Alyssa and sat down next to her. The two looked at each other before she said, "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to...you know."

"Fine," Alyssa said, rolling her eyes. "Let's do it in my apartment. After the party."

"Yes!" He said. Then the doorbell ring and he got up to open it. It was the rest of the gang; Mark was dressed in his army costume, Yoko was wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume, Kevin was wearing his cowboy costume and David was dressed as a vampire. 

"....I-"

"If you say you hate our costumes, I'll grab my duct tape and tape your mouth up." David said to Jim. 

"I wasn't gonna say that, yo!"

"All right, then." 

They walked in and began talking to each other, about things and stuff like that. As they did that, Cindy started to paint faces. Then, after she'd finished, she told everyone to be seated for pizza and punch. 

They ate because they were hungry and for dessert, they have Steaming Witches' Brew Ice Cream Punch and Worms-'n'-Mud chocolate cupcakes. After they finished, they all sat down and watch a horror movie together. It went well, except that Jim was scared and covered his eyes and ears the entire time.

The movie was about the muddy hand that goes around the country killing people. And that the next person who sees the hand is always the next victim.

The special effects were really cheesy, so they weren't even scared. The next movie was picked at a random card. They watched more movies until 10:30 PM. Then, everybody say bye to each other and left. However, outside, she said, "Follow me."

"Okay, lady." He said, following her.

Meanwhile, back at the house, the two were alone now. 

"So....how about we'll have some fun?" George asked her. 

"Sure." She looked at him before she give him a passionate kiss. 

"But first...we need to clean up the party mess." He laughed.

"You're right." 

Meanwhile, Alyssa and Jim had arrived at her apartment. Once she unlock it, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Then she drunk out of it. 

"I needed that after a long day." She said.

"So....maybe instead of watching TV, we can make love." He said, giving a seductive look.

"Oh my god, I would do that."

She came over to him and kissed him passionately. She gently wrapped her tongue inside him. It felt so nice and warm. Her tongue was overpowering his all so often. Jim felt defense, but he does not care about that, as that hot French kiss will make him melt.

Soon, she broke off that kiss as she gently took him to her bedroom and took his top costume off, revealing his chest. 

"Let's see what my price got hiding in his pants..." Alyssa smiled slyly as he slowly zipped his costume pants, revealing to be a full-length, already-throbbing 11-inch cock. Alyssa was licking her lips at the sight. "....Ooooooh....that's the largest candy I've ever seen in my life,,"

"Go ahead...lick it..." Jim spoke muskily as Alyssa licked the head of his 'candy' and stuffed it inside her hot mouth as her head bobbed slowly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm...." Alyssa muffed as the orgasmic look on her face was making her moan from the inside out. His 'candy' felt a little salty, but she loved the taste of his salty cock inside her. It also had a strawberry flavor in it.

"Ohhhhhh, God..." Jim moaned out of control as the slobbering of his cock was taking inside her beautiful mouth. 

As she broke off that blowjob, he then looked at her.

"Does you want a titty-fuck...from me?"

With hat passionate, seductive look on her face, Jim couldn't refuse that sexual promise.

"Go ahead..." He said as Alyssa gently removed her karate outfit revealing her incredible 36B breasts. She was a 12, knowing that she single-handedly mauled the scale. She scrunched up her plump breasts and inserted into his dick, squeezing his cock gently. Her whole upper body shifted up and down making her become an elevator shafting on his cock.

"Ohhhhhhh....shit...I love that..." He moaned ecstatically as he felt his hard cock squeeze softly against her breasts. Her impressive rack was making him hard as candy cane.

"Oooooooh...does my love like that....?" Alyssa cooed sexually to him as she hung on to her plump D-cup breasts hoping that Jim will cum soon enough. 

"Oh, fuck...I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum! Ohhhhhhh....!" Jim shouted as a few bobs of her breasts made his cock erupt with his sugar-coated cum blasting all across her mouth.

She soon swallowed it gently. She then look at him again.

"What does my love want now..." She whispered sensually to him as she led his face to her.

"Time for you...to ride on me..." Jim spoke to her in a seducing fashion as he helped Alyssa's red lacy thong out of her, as she displayed one tight, pink pussy at him. He was just mesmerized by that clit of hers. So immortal...

"Hang on..." Alyssa whispered to him as she hopped on to his cock slowly inside her pussy, and he started rocking her hips in a gentle motion. The sensation between his cock and her felt so hot and steamy. He pumped up and down repeatedly, making her hornier the second. He felt like he was about to cum again, but he had a different opinion.

He soon changed positions, only this time, he was the one on top and she was at the bottom. 

"What do you want to do next..." She spoke to him comfortably.

"I want to make love with you." Jim said as she smiled as he spread her legs and shoving his cock inside her pussy and gently and smoothly thrusting her in the bed. The sensation felt so good that she even touched his phallus just for turbulation.

"Ohhh..." Alyssa moaned as she held on to the blankets to hang herself on. He kept thrusting his cock inside her repeatedly until it was time to increase his speed. His cock felt a bit of a tingle, as something was about to happen. She felt something shake inside her as well, as it was already time to orgasm again.

"Yes! Cum inside me!" She screamed slightly as with one final thrust, he had his hot, sweet cum inside her. Her face had finally reached relaxation as his seed was planted inside her. She then came, shooting her juices out of her pussy.

Afterwards, they look at each other, tired and exhausted from all of that. 

"So...how was that?"

"It was good. I'm on birth control pills by the way." She said.

"Yes. Otherwise, you would punch me in the face."

:Anyway, I wonder what the other gang doing..." She said, before falling asleep.

"Yeah..." He said, before he close his eyes and slept with her.

And so the two of them fall asleep.

**Meanwhile...**

The two of them had just put the last pieces of garbage in the garbage can.

"There. That's the last of it." George said, as he washed his hands.

"Okay. Where were we?" Cindy said.

"I think we should take it to the bedroom." He said.

They went to the bedroom and then they resume kissing each other. Their tongues moved up and down inside their mouth like a ocean wave in a beach. Soon they broke the kiss and he helped Cindy get her costume off. She was wearing a bra and underwear. Smiled, she took his costume off of him and then kissed him again. 

She got on the bed and took the rest of her clothes off. Lying on the bed, he came over to her and entered his cock inside of her. He thrusted harder and faster as he could because he want to sleep so he could go to work tomorrow.

She moaned as the sensation was really good and it was comfortable. He continued to thrust inside of her until his orgasm came, shooting his cum into her. She also released her orgasm, moaning softly as her juices flowed out of her.

Afterwards, they laid on the bed, tired and exhausted from today.

"So...did you enjoyed the party?" George asked her.

"I sure did." She said.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

The two got under the covers and fell asleep...

It's goes to show that it was a wonderful Halloween night for the gang..

 


End file.
